Blood Loss
by Nattybay
Summary: This is to see what it would be like if a slayer-turned-vampire-with-a-soul


This is just an idea I toyed with. I have no claims on the TV show or it's characters.  
This is to see what it would be like if a slayer-turned-vampire-with-a-soul met the real ANGEL with a soul  
I'm a vampire with a soul like the guy on the TV show Angel. Angelus isn't a real vampire. I used to be a Vampire Slayer until my boyfriend who I thought was a good guy turned out to be a vampire. He turned me and I became the first slayer turned vampire, they call me a reyal. I know what you're probably thinking. How could a vampire slayer, like Buffy, not know that her own boyfriend was a vampire? Well I didn't. I was sixteen and I was stupid. I thought that vampires were exciting. When I was younger I wanted to be a vampire because I thought it would be better than being me. I guess you could say that I chose not to notice that he was a vampire so he would make me one.  
I grew up in London to a family where my father beat and raped me. When I became a vampire I lost my soul and killed my father, including my younger brother.  
In the year 1949 I received back my soul because a group of gypsies cursed me. I had killed their priest so they cursed me with a soul. I was already a hundred sixty-nine years old as a vampire. I had killed millions of people over the centuries and I've been reliving their deaths every day since my soul was returned to me. I'm already two hundred thirty-six years old. My past has been following me everywhere for almost three centuries.  
My name is Eliza and I was born a human in the year 1764 and when I turned sixteen I was reborn a vampire. It was when I turned twelve when I learned I was a slayer. I had my own Watcher who taught me what I had to do. He only got to teach me four years before I was killed and reborn. He thought that the vampire had killed me so he buried me. I was resurrected that night.  
My watcher Edmund was British like they all are and had been teaching slayers since he was a young man. He had already taught a hundred slayers when he was finally assigned to me. He kept saying I was his best pupil because I was always a fast learner. When I received back my soul I tried to look him up but I heard that he died. He had quit the Watcher's Counsel after my death and started a shelter for street kids. He died feeling like my death was his fault. When he died, by natural causes, his shelter was taken over by one of the kids who had grown up in it. And so on-  
I miss him.  
  
I live in LA where they portray Angel living on the show. I have my own warehouse that I stay in. It was condemned and I installed a security system so no one can get in without my knowledge. It's located over the sewer and it leads to the blood bank where I receive my food. The plumbing in this place still works and I have a refrigerator in my room. It's filled with blood I "borrowed" from the bank. I never liked the sewer but since I had to live down in them all through out my life now I'm used to them. I'm lucky I don't have to breathe it in anymore.  
Forget what you see in the movies about vampires. The movie Blade is the only movie that got it remotely right. Sunlight, beheading, and a steak to the heart can kill us but there is no cure and no way to stop the effects. It's a plague and killing off every one of us is the only way to stop it. I try to accomplish that as well as I can.  
I have an outfit from every new millennium I've been a part of. I like the styles of the nineties better than any century. I especially like leather pants and tight shirts. They are very comfortable to me and help me fight better.  
I still have the strength of my slayer heritage and the added strength of the vampire I've become. I don't get visions and I don't have any friends to help me so I have to keep my eyes and ears open for any sign of evil. I've been hearing about a place where humans are paying to get bit by vampires for the rush, like a freaky blood bank. I find it gross and I'm trying to find out where it is so I can put a stop to it.  
It's Monday and I just woke from a dreamless sleep. I set my alarm by my bed to go off just as the sun goes down. I'm going to go to the blood bank to restock on blood. I drink O-, which is really hard to find and is also my own blood type.  
I get dressed in a pair of purple leather pants and a black leather halter-top and black army boots. My mother was Porte Rican so I have dark skin. My brown hair is cut to my shoulders and I have gray eyes.  
I jump down into the sewer and follow it right under the blood bank. I make plenty of turns and when I get five feet from the bank I hear voices and walk silently closer. I can make out seven voices and one that is close to the hole. I look up through a hole in the floor and watch them. They are in the place they keep the blood. There are four vampires one demon and two are vampire wannabes. The leader is instructing the humans to fill a bag full of blood, while the other vampires and the demon looking out for anyone who might catch them. The four vampires are all very heavy but I can take them. One has a snake tattoo on his bicep, one has only one of his ears pierced, one has a glass eye, and the leader has a spiked hair cut.  
Glasses are standing near the hole where I wait. He smells of sweat and Calvin Klein cologne. I always carry stakes with me in my pant legs and in my over shirt. When Glasses steps away from the hole I pull myself up behind him then take out a stake and ram it into his heart. He's dust before he even makes a sound.  
"Don't you know that breaking and entering is against the law?" I ask sarcastically.  
They turn around and look at me angrily. The leader smirks, "You really shouldn't interfere here little girl. What are you a slayer?" he asks looking at my steak.  
"Much worse." I answer letting my forehead extend and my fangs appear. My eyes start to turn yellow and I can feel the vampire's strength course through me.  
The two humans run out of the bank leaving the demon and the three vampires.  
The leader points at me, "Get her!" he yells.  
The demon which looks like a huge lizard attacks me first but I snap his neck. The gay vampire and Tattoo charge at me next and I sidestep them. I knock Tattoo down using a snap kick to the face. Earring turns around and comes at me trying to hit me but I block his fists. I ram my hand up and smash his nose. His head snaps back and I stab him in the heart as he grabs for his nose. He'd obviously just been sired.  
Suddenly from behind me Tattoo kicks my feet out from under me and I land hard on the floor. I sweep kick him down next to me and reach over to stab him but he is already up. He's about to step on me but I roll away and then pick myself up. I take out my other stake and motion him over with my hand. He comes at me again with his face like mine. He tries to kick the stake out of my hand but I grab his leg and flip him over onto his back. He lands with a thud knocking the wind out of him. While he's down I take the stake and stab him in the heart. He screams and then turns to dust.  
I look up with the stake still in my hand and spot the leader heading to the entrance with the bag. "Where do you think you're going?" I ask keeping my face the same way.  
He stops and looks back at me. When he notices that he is alone with me he changes his features and growls at me. "You're going to die sweetie," he says angrily.  
This time it's my turn to smirk. "Come get me." I say encouragingly.  
He runs at me and I kick and punch him a few times for fun before I finally kill him. The whole thing took about five minutes. Then I take the bag of blood and put it back before taking a few O negatives and leaving using the sewers. Once it's in the fridge I go out the front entrance.  
  
I'm heading out to the Under bar. It's a place in LA where demons and vampires can go to hang out without getting staked. The Under bar is open from 8:30pm to 4:00am. The owner is a friend of mine and I got him to hire a human named Paul, because he owed me a favor. Paul gives me information and I in turn erase all his gambling debts. He always gets his ass in trouble because he's an impulsive gambler. 


End file.
